The trigger plate assembly of an auto-loading or repeating shotgun or rifle may become obstructed and fail to function properly due to a loose primer, lodged shell, or debris lodged in the action. The tool of the present invention is designed to be available for use instantly, thus eliminating any time-consuming tool assembly or inconvenient transporting of the firearm to a workshop for diassembly. Further, the tool is designed to engage a substantial concave surface of the retaining pins and to exert a substantial dislodging force on the retaining pins upon the application of a linear pushing moment to the field stripping key punch. The inherent, mechanical design of the tool generates the substantial, dislodging force upon application of the linear, pushing moment.
Previously, the retaining pins of the trigger plate assembly of an auto-loading or repeating rifle or shotgun have been dislodged from the receiver with a conventional punch tool. This time consuming procedure has usually been performed in a workshop, whereas the tool described hereinafter is capable of quickly providing a linear force sufficient to dislodge the retaining pins from the receiver in the field thus eliminating the trip to the workshop.